The Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) will build upon research strength at the College of Physicians and Surgeons of Columbia University and combine these with the research experience and clinical care activities at the Burke Rehabilitation Center of Cornell University. By this means, we hope to use the ADRC to bridge the academic activity in these two major clinical and research universities in New York City. In turn, the Center at these two universities will integrate activities at other institutions, such as investigations of cortical connectivity and protein phosphorylation at Rockefeller University, and serve as a focus for investigators throughout the greater New York area. This Alzheimer's Disease Research Center emphasizes research in cell and molecular biology, including the molecular basis of memory, combined with strong research on the clinical aspects of Alzheimer's Disease and the care of Alzheimer's patients. It will include four new research programs in the cellular and molecular mechanisms underlying normal and disordered neuronal growth and neuronal plasticity. These studies will be carried out in parallel with clinical research on the natural history of Alzheimer's Disease and the care of Alzheimer Disease patients. The diversity of different ethnic, racial and economic backgrounds of patients in our populations will provide a unique chance to study how these factors influence care and outcome.